


I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much (All of the while I never knew, all of the while it was you)

by happytinylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytinylou/pseuds/happytinylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest baristą a Louis chłopcem, który nigdy nie podaje tego samego imienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much (All of the while I never knew, all of the while it was you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much (All of the while I never knew, all of the while it was you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978489) by [being_a_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_a_fangirl/pseuds/being_a_fangirl). 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie jest. :)  
> // edit //  
> LUDZIE KOCHANI JEST 2017 A JAK WIDZĘ NOWE KUDOSY POD TYM TŁUMACZENIEM TO MI WSTYD JAK CHOLERA. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, złe/niezrozumiałe bądź utrudniające czytanie sformułowania. Nigdy nie byłam asem z polskiego. Oryginał jest o niebo zabawniejszy, także polecam każdemu kto zna troszkę angielski. Pozdrawiam misie, buziaczki.

Orzeźwiające, jesienne powietrze wywołało dreszcz w ciele Louisa, którego za nic nie mógł strząsnąć. To od zawsze była jego ulubiona pora roku, kiedy to spadające liście chrzęszczały pod jego stopami a w telewizji leciały powtórki ‘Halloween’. Kochał ten czas w roku tak bardzo, że nie mógłby nawet zmusić się do bycia zdenerwowanym faktem, iż lekka bryza przedostawała się przez wszelkie szwy i otwory jego kurtki. Jedynie skrzyżował swoje ramiona ciaśniej na piersi i parł naprzód, dostrzegając nową kawiarnię znajdującą się na terenie jego kampusu.

Budynek miał dwa ogromne okna, lekko zaparowane od ciepłej temperatury wewnątrz oraz wielki, wykonany w wiejskim stylu, szyld głoszący ‘Hava Java’. Louis wydał z siebie stłumiony chichot i pchnął drzwi, a ciepłe powietrze przyniosło ulgę po tym chłodnym z zewnątrz. Była to całkiem ładna, mała kawiarnia, Louis musiał przyznać. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała delikatnie w tle, podczas gdy stoliki i sofy były całkowicie wypełnione uczącymi się studentami.

Louis podszedł do lady i czekał na swoją kolej. Pracownicy wyglądali, jakby praca razem już od dawna należała do ich codziennej rutyny. Dwóch chłopców prześlizgiwało się i obracało w swoją stronę bez jakiegokolwiek wypadku czy rozlania napojów – to było niemal niewiarygodne. Szybciej niż przypuszczał, nadeszła kolej Louisa i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z chłopcem z kręconymi włosami i radosnymi oczami.

\- A tobie co mogę podać? - spytał chłopiec z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Poproszę herbatę. Z odrobiną mleka i bez cukru, dzięki. - wyrecytował Louis.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś najnudniejszym klientem, którego dziś obsłużyłem, prawda? - na twarzy chłopca zagościł uśmieszek - Mam na myśli, masz około stu napoi – dodam iż naprawdę fajnych napoi – które możesz zamówić, i wybierasz zwyczajną herbatę?

\- Kto uczynił cię znawcą gorących napoi? - Louis parsknął śmiechem - Herbata  _jest_ napojem na dni, takie jak ten, moim zdaniem.

\- Tak, ale moim zdaniem pokochałbyś nasze dyniowe latte. - chłopiec oparł dłoń na biodrze.

\- A jeśli całkowicie je znienawidzę, dostanę je za darmo?

\- Cóż, to bez znaczenia, bo i tak wiem, że go nie znienawidzisz. A teraz, jak masz na imię? - spytał chłopiec.

To było to, z czego Louis był znany. Nigdy nie podawał swojego prawdziwego imienia w tych barach kawowych. Im dziwniejsze imię wybierał, tym bardziej zabawna była ta gra.

\- Oh, mam na imię Herman.

Chłopiec napisał ‘Herman’ na boku kubka na wynos i zaczął przyrządzać jego napój. Zajęło mu to niewiele czasu i niebawem ponownie stał przed nim, z zadowolonym z siebie wyrazem twarzy. - W porządku Herman, pij.

Louis wypił łyk, i tak bardzo, jak nienawidził tego przyznać, był to jeden z najlepszych gorących napojów jakich kiedykolwiek próbował. Usłyszał jak chłopak śmieje się z, co musiało wyglądać jak zdumienie na jego twarzy, więc zmarszczył brwi w jego kierunku i wyszedł z kawiarni.

***

Następnym razem, kiedy Louis wkroczył do ‘Hava Java’, chłopca nie było nigdzie widać. Nie był zbytnio rozczarowany; to byłoby dla Louisa raczej żenujące, gdyby brunet zobaczył go, zamawiającego kolejne dyniowe latte.

\- I jak masz na imię? - spytał blond włosy chłopak.

\- Peter. - odpowiedział Louis akurat wtedy, kiedy inna osoba wyszła zza lady.

\- Peter? - spytał kręconowłosy chłopak ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Aha, tak mam na imię. - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu i podszedł do drugiego końca lady, by obsłużyć kolejną osobę. Był w połowie nalewania kawy zamówionej przez klienta, kiedy spojrzał na blondyna, przyrządzającego zamówienie Louisa.

\- Wiedziałem! - zaśmiał się - Wiedziałem, że to polubisz!

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - Louis pokręcił nosem - To dla przyjaciela.

\- W porządku. - powiedział chłopiec, odwracając się w stronę lady. Pod tym kątem Louis mógł zauważyć, że chłopak nosi dziś identyfikator. Harry. - Czy twój przyjaciel nie nazywa się przypadkiem Herman? Myślę, że już go kiedyś widziałem.

Louis parsknął śmiechem tak mocno aż myślał, że się zakrztusi. Nikt nigdy nie przyłapał go na tej grze w podmienianie imion. Zazwyczaj po prostu lekceważyli Louisa i jego wariacką naturę i wracali do swoich spraw. Harry jednak wydawał się myśleć inaczej.

\- Herman? Nie, kolego, nie znam żadnego Hermana. - odpowiedział z kolejnym złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ah, w takim razie musiał to być ktoś inny. - na twarzy Harry’ego widniał identyczny uśmieszek.

Louis opuścił budynek chwilę po tym, z gorącym latte w dłoni i rosnącą ciekawością odnośnie pewnego baristy.

***

\- Zayn. - jęknął Louis ze swojego miejsca przed komputerem.

\- Louis. - westchnął Zayn z jego miejsca na podłodze, leżąc twarzą do ziemi. Ich dwójka przebywała w pokoju Louisa od trzech godzin, zastanawiając się nad rozmaitością niespotykanych imion, które Louis mógłby wykorzystać, kiedy z powrotem pojawi się w ‘Hava Java’.

\- No dalej, myślę, że nie mamy ich wystarczająco. Pomóż mi, stary. Przez wzgląd na ciekawość! - wykrzyknął Louis.

\- Nie, pieprz się, podałem z pięćdziesiąt różnych imion, a ty większość z nich odrzuciłeś. Zrób to sam, myślałem, że mieliśmy się uczyć. - powiedział Zayn, uderzając wielokrotnie głową o wyłożoną wykładziną podłogę akademika.

\- Po prostu, pozwól mi tylko podsumować co jak do tej pory mamy, okay? - Louis zrobił pauzę, czekając na odpowiedź Zayna, ale otrzymał jedynie ciszę, więc kontynuował - Więc tak, mamy Huberta, Byrona, Wesley’a, Clifforda, Grahama, Goeffrey’a, Arnolda i Shermana. Nie jestem pewny co to Shermana, brzmi zbyt podobnie do Hermana. Mógłby pomyśleć, że robię się leniwy.

\- Stary, za dużo o tym myślisz. Jeśli chcesz go przelecieć, po prostu spytaj go o cholerny numer. - mruknął Zayn.

\- Zaynie Malik, jak śmiesz! - Louis obrócił się na krześle w stronę ciała leżącego na podłodze - To nie jest jakiś dziwny ‘rytuał zalotów’. Po prostu nikt nigdy nie przyłapał mnie na zmienianiu imion. To tylko  _zabawa_.

\- Mmph. - uderzanie głowy Zayna o podłogę stało się jeszcze głośniejsze.

\- Idealnie. A teraz, czy Sherman jest zbyt podobny do Hermana?

***

Gdy następnym razem Louis wszedł do ‘Hava Java’, był zdeterminowany, by nie zamówić dyniowego latte nieważne, jak pyszne ono było. No wiecie, miał jeszcze swoją godność.

W budynku było zaskakująco cicho jak na środek szkolnego dnia, ale Harry i tak sumiennie pracował, czyszcząc ladę z jakichkolwiek plam. Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwoneczków sygnalizujący o przybyciu Louisa, odrzucił ręcznik i podszedł do kasy.

\- Witam w ‘Hava Java’ nieznajomy, co mogę podać? - spytał Harry, a w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, podczas gdy na twarzy wymalowane miał rozbawienie.

\- Co proponujesz? - spytał Louis, opierając się o ladę.

\- Hmmm. - Harry postukał palcem w podbródek w zamyśleniu - Myślę, że zwykła gorąca czekolada zrobi swoje. 

\- Brzmi nieźle.

\- Idealnie. Mógłbym dostać twoje imię? - spytał z uśmieszkiem.

\- Hubert. - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem, zanim przycisnął swoją ogromną dłoń do ust i ruszył w stronę maszyn, by zrobić napój Louisa. Jeśli zmienianie imienia za każdym razem wywoła taką reakcję u Harry’ego, Louis przewidywał, że definitywnie będzie robił to częściej.

***

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni życie Louisa kręciło się wokół szkoły, pracy i kawiarni. Jego gra z Harrym przejęła tak ogromną część jego życia, że Louis był pewien, iż wyrobi sobie uzależnienie od kofeiny przez ilość spożywanej przez niego kawy. Nie był tym jednak zbyt zmartwiony, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy Harry podnosił wzrok i zauważał Louisa wchodzącego do kawiarni, oślepiający uśmiech rozciągał się na jego twarzy.

Wiele razy Louis rozważał wyjawienie Harry’emu jego prawdziwego imienia, ale za każdym razem, gdy na poważnie o tym myślał, przypominał sobie, że nawet jeśli  _podałby_  mu prawdziwe imię, Harry prawdopodobnie pomyślałby, że jest to kolejne fałszywe imię. Tak czy siak, pomyślał Louis, może było mu przeznaczone grać w tą zabawną grę z uroczym baristą – i nic poza tym. Ale, pomyślał Louis, co jeśli Harry poznałby  _Louisa_  a nie Hermana, Petera czy Huberta i stwierdziłby, że jest nudny? To było zdecydowanie korzystniejsze rozwiązanie.

Był początek grudnia, a Louis siedział skulony w wygodnym krześle w bibliotece. Zbliżał się okres egzaminacyjny a ilość pracy i powtórzeń materiału zrzucona na każdego ze studentów była, według Louisa, odrobinę absurdalna. Zayn właśnie usiadł obok niego przy stole, wskazując palcem na daleki róg biblioteki.

\- Z kim rozmawia Liam? - spytał Zayn.

\- Kurwa. - wymamrotał Louis, kiedy dostrzegł Liama rozmawiającego z nikim innym jak Harrym z kawiarni. Louis, bardziej zobaczył niż usłyszał, jak Liam pyta Harry’ego ‘chcesz wiedzieć jak ma na imię?’ i spojrzał w górę, odszukując Louisa.

Działając szybko, Louis powiedział bezgłośnie ‘nie’, a następnie ‘kłam’ w stronę Liama, mając nadzieję, że zrozumiał.

Louis wpatrywał się w wargi Liama, starając się rozszyfrować, co mówił. Nie mógł odgadnąć, co powiedział, ale był pewien, że nie podał Harry’emu jego prawdziwego imienia. Wyglądało to trochę jak Benjamin, co, cóż, Louisowi bardzo pasowało.

Podnosząc arkusz papieru z notatkami, Louis nabazgrał ‘NIEZŁA PRÓBA’ po drugiej stronie i uniósł kartkę do Harry’ego, który odwrócił się i spojrzał w kierunku wzroku Liama. Wybuchnął jednym z tych śmiechów, które tak bardzo polubił Louis i został uciszony przez wielu uczących się studentów.

Zanim wyszedł, Harry obrócił się w stronę Louisa i powiedział bezgłośnie ‘pewnego dnia’. 

***

Dopiero po Świętach Bożego Narodzenia Louis miał okazję, by odwiedzić kawiarnię ponownie, której brak naprawdę zaczynał odczuwać. Ciepło i zapach napojów przywitały go jak starego, dobrego znajomego i podszedł do lady, gdzie zauważył znajomego chłopca z kręconymi włosami, jak zwykle czyszczącego ladę.

\- Witaj, drogi Harry. - przywitał się Louis.

\- Cześć. - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale nie był to jeden z tych jego typowych, zajmujących pół twarzy, uśmiechów. I nie należał on do ulubionych Louisa.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Louis, opierając się o ladę.

\- Od razu do rzeczy, podoba mi się. - mruknął Harry.

\- Aha, unika odpowiedzi. - odciął się Louis.

\- Cóż, - westchnął Harry - powiedzmy, że naprawdę chciałem zaprosić kogoś na randkę. Ale nie byłem pewien czy ten ktoś powiedziałby tak czy nie. Co ty byś zrobił?

\- Kto mógłby tobie odmówić, Curly? - powiedział Louis, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- On mógłby. - zatrzymał się - Bo widzisz, nie znam go zbyt dobrze, więc nie mam pojęcia jak zareagowałby na coś takiego.

\- W takim razie zacznijmy od imienia, może go znam i mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc. - coś przewraca się w żołądku Louisa na myśl o pomocy Harry’emu w umówieniu się z kimś, kto nie jest nim; jednak teraz przynajmniej nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że nie jest bezinteresowną osobą.

\- Taa, i tu jest kolejny problem. Nie wiem jak naprawdę ma na imię. Podaje się za Hermana, Petera, Huberta, Benjamina… - Harry przybrał tę samą pozycję co Louis, opierając się o ladę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Louis po raz pierwszy widzi Harry’ego tak poważnego. Jego zazwyczaj jasne oczy, teraz były ciemniejsze; Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok, zanim Harry przyłapałby go na wgapianiu się.

\- Ah - Louis lekko się zaśmiał - Teraz widzę w czym problem. Cóż, myślę, że chciałby pójść z tobą na randkę. Zwłaszcza na taką, gdzie spotykają się w ich _ulubionej_  kawiarni a następnie udają się na jakiś film.

\- Tak myślisz? - słynny szeroki uśmiech Harry’ego rozciąga się na jego twarzy - Myślisz, że którykolwiek chłopak chciałby także umówić się dziś wieczorem? Może po mojej zmianie?

\- Myślę, że tak. To znaczy, jest piątek i nawet jeśli ten chłopak jest bardzo skupiony na swojej pracy, jestem pewien, że nie ma nic takiego, czego nie dałoby się przełożyć na później. - Louis odwrócił się i oparł łokciami o ladę.

\- Idealnie. - Harry ponownie skopiował pozycję Louisa, sprawiając, że oboje stali teraz jeszcze bliżej siebie. - Więc, tak dla jasności, powinienem powiedzieć mu, żeby przyszedł tu około dziewiętnastej?

\- Taa, myślę, że to fantastyczna pora.

***

\- Zayn! Liam! Wcale mi nie pomagacie wy kompletne cioty! - Louis  krzyknął z wnętrza jego szafy. Dwojka chłopców wpadła, by pomóc Louisowi wybrać outfit, ale jedyne co im się udało zrobić, to podnieść jego nerwy na zupełnie wyższy poziom.

\- Lou, powiedzieliśmy ci już. Podobał nam się trzeci outfit. Włóż go i przestań panikować. - powiedział łagodnie Liam, wyciągając Louisa za ramiona z szafy, by usiadł na łóżku.

\- Taa, okay. - wymamrotał Louis, otępiale wsuwając na siebie ubrania, które Liam położył dla niego na łóżku. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany. Widział Harry’ego już wcześniej i rozmawiał z nim wiele razy, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem pozna prawdziwe imię Louisa, tym razem Louis nie będzie mógł ukrywać się za imieniem kogoś innego. Odsłoni wszystkie karty i z jakiegoś powodu to go przerażało.

Droga do kawiarni wydawała się o wiele krótsza od tej, którą zapamiętał, i niebawem zobaczył niewielki szyld ‘Hava Java’ i zacienioną postać pod nim.

\- No cześć. - Harry przywitał się, kiedy Louis się przybliżył.

\- Cześć. - odpowiedział Louis i zatrzymał się, zostawiając około 30 centymetrową przestrzeń między nimi.

\- Mam na imię Harry, a ty? - Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, by nią potrząsnął, a Louis poczuł jak wszystkie wcześniejsze nerwy opuszczają jego ciało. Harry był idiotą i Louis nie mógł wystarczająco docenić tego w tym momencie.

\- Ja? - wyszeptał Louis, trzymając dłoń Harry’ego w swojej własnej. - Mam na imię Louis.

\- Cudownie. - na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się mały, czuły uśmiech. - Miło cię poznać, Louis. Idziemy?

Harry otworzył drzwi od kawiarni i przytrzymał je dla Louisa. Kiedy Louis odpowiedział zdecydowanie bariście na pytanie o imię, Louis praktycznie mógł poczuć uśmiech Harry’ego na całej swojej skórze i zdecydował, że może powiedzenie prawdy ostatecznie nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem.


End file.
